Paris, Je T'Aime
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: La première fois qu'Arthur et Eames sont tombés amoureux (et c'était vraiment la première fois, parce qu'ils tombèrent amoureux de nombreuses fois par la suite), ils vécurent trois glorieuses semaines à Paris. (Traduction de la fic de Squilf)


**Paris, Je T'Aime.**

 **Toc, toc, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un sur ce fandom ? Ah ah !**

Pour clore le prompt de l'été sur le thème " _Je t'aime_ ", j'ai décidé de faire une traduction sur un OS de **Squilf** sur mon OTP.

Et non, mon OTP n'est ni le Destiel, ni le Sterek, mais bien le Arthur/Eames du film Inception. Surprise !

.

Cet OS peut être lu seul, ou en complément de l'OS « _Kiss Me, Kill Me_ » de **Squilf** , qui est absolument génial ! Squilf m'a d'ailleurs donné son autorisation pour cette traduction. **THANK YOU AGAIN SQUILF :D**

.

Énorme merci à **Cathouchka31,** ma beta, a qui j'ai donné du fil à retordre avec cette traduction ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

OooOooOooO

La première fois qu'Arthur et Eames sont tombés amoureux (et c'était vraiment la première fois, parce qu'ils tombèrent amoureux de nombreuses fois par la suite), ils vécurent trois glorieuses semaines à Paris. Et vraiment, c'était glorieux. Ils étaient jeunes et protégés du monde. Ils étaient une version plus douce d'eux-mêmes, des hommes endurcis qu'ils redeviendraient quand ils partiraient.

L'amour est si facile lorsque vous êtes jeunes –vous pensez que c'est beau, qu'il durera toujours. Un amour idiot et dévastateur, voilà ce qu'Arthur et Eames ont connu pendant trois semaines, trois _glorieuses_ semaines à Paris.

Ils ont séjourné dans une chambre d'hôtel bon marché au papier peint qui s'effrite autour du lit en laiton sous la lumière d'une ampoule vacillante, où l'eau de la douche est trop froide et le plancher grince.

Et pendant un temps ils se sont sentis comme à la maison. Parce que c'était leur petit espace, leur terrain neutre et que, quand vous avez fait l'amour plusieurs fois dans une même pièce, vous commencez vraiment à penser que vous possédez l'endroit.

Cobb –Cobb, bien intentionné, qui aime Arthur comme un frère, mais qui possède un affreux timing et une pilosité faciale discutable- prend des nouvelles la première semaine. Le téléphone se met à sonner quand ils sont sous la douche et Arthur roule des yeux et dit : « _Réponds, toi._ »

« Ça peut pas attendre ? » Tente Eames.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est sous la douche et aucun de nous deux n'est propre. »

Eames sourit.

« Raison de plus pour rester », Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

« Allez », ordonne Arthur en le poussant hors de la cabine.

Eames soupire et quitte docilement la salle d'eau, dégoulinant, puis répond au téléphone.

« Oui ? »

« Arthur ? » La voix est fluette et mécanique, mais Eames peut aisément deviner qui appelle.

« Cobb ? » demande-t-il.

« Eames ? »

Cobb paraît tout sauf heureux de l'entendre. En fait, il semble carrément furieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Les trois hommes ont été sur une affaire à Amsterdam les trois derniers mois et Cobb a passé tout ce temps à croire qu'Eames, _ce_ _bâtard débauché_ , a défloré Arthur, _le jeune innocent_. Eh bien, ils ont été surpris dans quelques positions ambiguës, pourrait-on dire, mais il n'y avait eu aucune défloration _à_ _Amsterdam_. Les pouvoirs de séduction d'Eames ne sont apparemment pas aussi puissants que Cobb le pensait alors, sans compter qu'Eames et Arthur ne s'étaient pas exactement bien entendus à leur première rencontre. (Arthur lui avait tiré dessus. Plusieurs fois.)

Maintenant, les choses ne pourraient être plus différentes. Ils profitent à fond, avec défloration en abondance, et si Arthur a un jour été un _jeune innocent_ , il ne l'est certainement plus à présent.

Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? Eh bien, Eames s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Arthur depuis leur première rencontre. Parce que… _il l'est vraiment_. Mais, bien sûr, Cobb ne le sait pas. Du moins, pas encore. Aux dernières nouvelles, Eames sortait de la vie d'Arthur une fois leur boulot à Amsterdam terminé, et c'était tout. C'était une conclusion qui satisfaisait Cobb. Mais maintenant – _maintenant_ , il allait être furax. Eames sourit. Oh, ça allait être _génial_.

« Bonjour, Cobb », dit-il joyeusement, en s'asseyant sur la vieille chaise bancale en bois près de la fenêtre pour apprécier la vue tout en embêtant Cobb. « Désolé, Arthur est présentement occupé. »

« Eames ? »

« On m'appelle comme ça, oui. »

« _Eames_ ? »

« Oui, Cobb, je pense qu'on est d'accord là-dessus. »

Eames peut _sentir_ l'incrédulité de Cobb, malgré le fait que l'Océan Atlantique les sépare.

« Tu es avec Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Arthur ? Où êtes-vous ? Je pensais que tu... Enfin, tu sais… Eames, si tu l'emmerdes, je jure devant Dieu que je te _découpe en morceaux_. »

Eames peut à peine retenir son rire.

« Détends-toi », dit-il. « Oui, je suis avec Arthur. Nous sommes à Paris. »

« Que faites-vous à _Paris_ ? »

Eames hausse les épaules.

« C'est un bel endroit. »

« Vous n'êtes pas –je veux dire, vous êtes… Attends, toi et Arthur vous _traînez ensemble_ à Paris ? »

« C'est à peu près cela. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? » S'énerve Cobb.

« Tu veux les détails ? Je pourrais t'envoyer ça par mail avec quelques diagrammes. Ou tout te lister maintenant. »

« Non, je ne veux –je… _Va te faire foutre_. »

« Eh bien, exactement. Quoique ça dépend des fois. »

Cobb fait un bruit étouffé.

« Stop ! Juste… Ne fais pas... Oh Dieu, comme si vous deux vous ne m'aviez pas _assez_ traumatisé comme ça… Je ne veux pas penser à mon ami de cette façon. »

Eames s'en amuse probablement un peu trop. Cela aurait été bien meilleur pour la santé mentale de Cobb si Arthur avait décroché lui-même le téléphone, mais la vie est une garce, et Eames est trop heureux de lui rendre service.

« Mais je pensais que, tu sais, vous vous sépareriez ? Parce que tu as foiré ! » S'étonne Cobb, trop stupéfait pour faire preuve de tact.

« Ouais, on l'a fait, en quelque sorte », répond inutilement Eames. « Mais après, on l'a pas fait. »

« Est-ce que tu vas le foutre en l'air ? »

« Non, _on_ _s'envoie_ en l'air. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Eames ! Si tu lui fais du mal, _je te castre._ »

Eames frissonne. À son avis, il ne pourrait y avoir aucun crime plus atroce pour justifier cette punition.

« Je ne le blesserai pas. »

« Tu l'as fait auparavant », dit sombrement Cobb.

« Je sais. Je ne le referai pas. »

Cobb lâche un grognement étouffé empli de doute et de méfiance.

Pourquoi refuse-t-il de le croire ? Il n'a aucune raison de le juger, lui ou Arthur, ça lui porte complètement préjudice et ce n'est pas _sa_ _faute_ …Bon, c'est _surtout_ de sa faute, mais il y a eu plusieurs facteurs y contribuant.

« Je ne le quitterai pas !» S'exclame-t-il, se levant dans une passion soudaine. « Je reste avec lui, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra parce que… je l'aime, putain ! OK ? »

« Eames ? »

Arthur apparaît soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé, les cheveux encore humides, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Eames se rend compte qu'Arthur a dû entendre sa déclaration d'amour passionnée mais légèrement merdique et se sent quelque peu embarrassé.

« Arthur, je… », commence-t-il.

« _Vêtements_ », le coupe l'autre avec sévérité.

« Hein ? »

« Va mettre des foutus vêtements ! »

Eames le regarde avec intensité mais n'arrive pas à prendre de décision sur la marche à suivre.

« Tu es debout devant cette foutue fenêtre ! » Annonce Arthur, horrifié.

« Je profitais de la vue. »

« Tout comme _le reste du quartier_! »

Arthur pousse vaguement Eames vers la commode et ferme les rideaux. Eames s'imagine qu'il peut entendre Cobb avoir un haut-le-cœur à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est Cobb », dit-il alors qu'Arthur saisit le téléphone.

« _Vêtements_ », répète-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux.

Eames va docilement s'habiller, bien qu'Arthur aime vraiment le voir déambuler nu dans la chambre, même s'il ne lui dira pas.

« Cobb. Désolé », s'excuse Arthur en portant son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Non, euh… ça va. »

L'hésitation de Cobb est clairement apparente.

« J'ai bien peur d'entretenir une relation avec un idiot. »

« Tu m'aimes, je t'assure ! » Affirme Eames de l'autre bout de la pièce, sautant sur un pied pour enfiler une chaussette et le regardant, sans surprise, comme un parfait idiot.

« Malheureusement », confirme Arthur.

Eames sourit et tombe presque.

« Arthur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande Cobb. « J'ai appelé pour voir si tu allais bien et ensuite Eames a répondu et il a dit que vous étiez à Paris ? Je veux dire… _comment_? »

« Oui, eh bien, nous y sommes. À Paris. Oui. »

« Dis-lui que mes intentions sont honorables », chuchote Eames, qui se promène à présent torse-nu (ce qui est un bon compromis et permet quand même à Arthur de le reluquer) même si ce n'est probablement pas très approprié sachant qu'on est en hiver.

Arthur lève les yeux au plafond.

« Il ne te croira pas », dit-il en couvrant le combiné. « Il pense que nous avons juste « _baisé_ » pendant les trois derniers mois. »

« Oh, j'aurais _aimé_ », susurre Eames en attrapant Arthur par la taille.

Ça traverse l'esprit d'Arthur qu'il devrait vraiment dire à Eames d'arrêter ça, parce qu'avec lui toute chose mène inéluctablement à autre chose, et cette autre chose est inéluctablement le sexe. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

« Tu lui as pardonné ? » Désapprouve Cobb.

« Cobb, j'apprécie le fait que tu t'en préoccupes autant, vraiment, mais j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Et faire mes propres erreurs. »

« Quelle partie se rapporte à Eames ? » Répond Cobb et cela sonne beaucoup trop comme si c'était la mère d'Arthur pour être dit avec sympathie. « Une décision ou une erreur ? »

« Aucune », lâche Arthur. « Je suis juste tombé amoureux, c'est tout. »

Et là, Eames veut l'embrasser jusqu'à bout de souffle. Il le fait, bien sûr. Plus tard.

OooOooOooO

Il y a des jours où ils sortent et se baladent, parce qu'ils sont à Paris et qu'ils doivent au moins _essayer_ de se cultiver. Et il y a des jours où ils ne sortent pas et mentent à ce propos, parce qu'ils sont amoureux et la culture peut bien s'occuper d'elle-même, franchement.

Bon, parfois ils sortent.

Ils sont allés à la Tour Eiffel. Cette nuit-là, Eames insiste pour qu'Arthur porte une écharpe parce qu'il fait foutrement froid là-haut (et rien à voir avec le fait qu'il a un air adorable dans tout ce qui est tricoté).

Ils baissent les yeux sur la ville qui ressemble à un tapis de lumières étendu devant eux, et Eames pense à quel point c'est beau et Arthur, lui, pense aux grilles référentielles et à la cartographie.

Eames met un bras autour de lui et durant un instant, c'est presque romantique.

Alors, il dit : « Est-ce que tu réalises que cette chose ressemble essentiellement à un phallus géant en métal ? »

Ce qui casse plutôt l'ambiance.

« Eh bien, merci d'avoir _ruiné_ ma vision de la Tour Eiffel pour toujours », s'exaspère Arthur.

Mais il sourit.

Ils visitent Notre Dame. Arthur esquisse les voûtes en pierre, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de la répartition du poids jusqu'à ce qu'Eames tire sur son coude et déclare qu'une maison de Dieu n'est pas un lieu pour des pécheurs tels qu'eux, donc _retournons à l'hôtel et noircissons nos âmes un peu plus_.

Arthur l'ignore autant que faire se peut, c'est-à-dire pendant environ trois minutes, parce qu'alors Eames commence à embrasser sa nuque et ils sont en public dans une _putain de cathédrale_ dans un _putain de lieu saint_ et c'est si incroyablement embarrassant mais _bordel_ que c'est bon et Eames _le sait_ , l'enfoiré.

Ils vont au Louvre. Arthur n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se faire traîner sur plusieurs kilomètres dans une galerie d'art parce qu'Eames a un sens de l'orientation épouvantable et veut absolument voir Mona Lisa, sans aucune raison valable.

Ils la trouvent _enfin_.

« Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? » Fait Eames avec respect. « On a l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, mais qu'on ne trouvera jamais ce que c'est. »

Il ne mentionne pas le fait qu'il ressent exactement la même chose avec Arthur. Car Arthur est beau mais il est compliqué.

Et Eames ne le comprend pas et parfois se demande s'il le comprendra un jour, ou s'il l'a même compris un jour. Parce que c'est peut-être ça que d'aimer quelqu'un. Il ne saurait dire.

Arthur hausse les épaules avec dédain face au chef-d'œuvre de Da Vinci.

« C'est plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais », déclare-t-il.

« Ouais, je connais ce sentiment », répond Eames.

Arthur met un moment à comprendre.

« _Va te faire foutre_ , Eames. »

« Encore ? »

Parfois, ils en restent là.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner à quoi ils sont occupés le reste du temps. En fait, tout le monde dans un rayon de cent mètres le sait. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient subtils. Eames ne fait _pas_ dans la subtilité et il semble déteindre sur Arthur. Arthur crie beaucoup. Eames est maladroit. Jusqu'ici il a renversé la lampe une fois, le vase deux fois et les chaises trois fois.

Et il y a eu cette fois-là, qu'Arthur pense ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner. Quand en plein milieu de la journée, cet abruti fait tomber la tringle, foutant accidentellement par terre les rideaux.

« _Eames_! » Hurle Arthur, essayant sans succès de les couvrir tous deux avec les vieux rideaux mités. « _Tout le monde_ dans _la_ _rue_ peut nous _voir_! »

Eames hausse les épaules, pas gêné pour un sou.

« Eh bien, ils pouvaient déjà nous entendre, au moins maintenant ils ont le son _et_ l'image. »

Arthur le fixe avec un regard bouillant.

« Je ne coucherai plus jamais, _plus jamais_ , avec toi. »

Eames hausse les sourcils.

« Je te donne un jour avant que tu cèdes. »

Arthur lève les yeux.

« Ne te flatte pas autant. _Contre toute attente,_ tu n'es pas le cadeau que Dieu à fait au sexe. »

« Pour ça, je te donne juste une demi-journée », répond Eames.

« Je ne suis pas _aussi_ désespéré », se moque Arthur.

(Finalement, il n'a pas tenu deux heures).

La douche est devenue une zone interdite assez rapidement. C'est la faute d'Eames. Leurs corps humides y sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le large dos d'Eames est perlé de gouttes, contre le torse d'Arthur qui embrasse chacune de ses vertèbres, usant de sa langue et de ses dents, s'appliquant à n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau, balayant méthodiquement de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, lentement. Concentré sur sa tâche.

Alors, Eames s'impatiente : « _Darling_ , tu ne pourrais pas accélérer un peu ? »

(Évidemment, en bon Anglais qu'il est, il ne peut pas juste dire « _Plus vite, Arthur, plus vite._ »)

Arthur se tend, parce qu'il comprend soudain où ça va les mener.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter ! » Gémit Eames.

Arthur continue donc, parce qu'il est enclin à fermer les yeux sur les inadéquations d'Eames si cela signifie qu'il va lui faire l'amour. Une minute passe avant qu'Eames ne recommence :

« Vraiment, c'est charmant, Arthur, et ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais pourrais-tu peut-être _te bouger un peu_ et _me baiser_? »

Arthur se fige.

« _Arthur_! » Grogne Eames. « Honnêtement, _darling_ , ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste qu' _on se les gèle_ , donc si tu pouvais avoir l'extrême amabilité de juste _me la mettre…_ »

Arthur soupire et laisse aller son front contre son dos.

« Quoi ? » Se plaint Eames.

« C'est tellement romantique. »

« Tu me baises par derrière dans la douche. Quelle partie est romantique ? »

« Hé », s'indigne Arthur. « Pourquoi pas _fais-moi l'amour_? Ce n'est pas romantique, ça ? »

Eames hésite.

« Eh bien, oui… »

Arthur s'exaspère.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Conclut-il. « Laisse tomber. »

Il le pousse et sort de la douche, saisissant ses vêtements avec colère, dos à lui.

« Je ne prendrai plus la peine de faire des efforts la prochaine fois, et si c'est ce que tu veux, _parfait_ , c'est ce que tu auras, Monsieur Eames. Tu verras si, à la minute où je- »

Arthur se tait soudain, parce que c'est à ce moment qu'Eames enfonce ses doigts dans ses reins et le masse. Et il reste juste là, debout, haletant.

« Tu disais ? » Fait Eames comme si de rien n'était.

« Va te – _faire foutre_ », pantèle Arthur.

« Vas-y, alors. »

Ainsi, tout naturellement, il finit avec Eames à quatre pattes dans la salle de bain.

Arthur n'y va pas de main morte –non pas qu'il ait un penchant SM, mais parce qu'il est vraiment fâché et ne veut pas faire l'amour avec Eames après qu'il ait été un tel connard... sauf qu'il est en quelque sorte en train de le faire.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré – _putain_ , aaah – _tellement_ exaspérant – _bordel_ – avec un _horrible_ sens de la mode –Oh putain de _bordel_ _de merde_ … »

Ça leur prend quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent sur le carrelage humide.

« Pas notre plus glorieux », remarque Eames sèchement, en roulant sur le dos.

Arthur grogne son accord, incapable de tenir un discours cohérent pour le moment.

« Arthur, c'était le pire _dirty talk_ que j'ai jamais entendu, _sérieusement_. »

« Ce n'était pas _si_ mal. »

« Tu as dit que je bois trop de thé. Et que je ne plie pas mes chemises correctement. _Pendant le sexe_. »

Arthur gémit faiblement et rampe jusqu'à Eames.

« Nom de Dieu, dit-il. Regarde-nous. »

Et ils se mettent à rire. Parce que vraiment, ils sont dans un brave état. Tout à fait désespérés sans aucune idée de ce qu'ils font. Mais c'est _brillant_. Ils se perdent dans la ville et s'engueulent jusqu'à ce qu'Eames prenne la main d'Arthur et dise quelque chose de stupide comme _j'ai adore toi_ (Ndlr : en français dans le texte original) pour le faire rire car Eames assassine impitoyablement la langue française quand il essaie de la parler. Puis Arthur se plaint d'avoir trop froid avant qu'Eames lui achète un horrible bonnet rouge. Abominable, mais Arthur l'adore, et ils vivent presqu'uniquement de croissants, et ils font l'amour sur le sol de la salle de bain parce que la douche est glacée, et c'est maladroit et un peu raté mais c'est _beau_.

« Putain, je t'aime _tellement_ », déclare Eames et ça semble tellement _puissant_ qu'il s'étonne lui-même.

Et Arthur le regarde et ne sait pas quoi dire, donc Eames vient à son secours en l'embrassant soudainement avec force avant de lui dire : « Tu aurais envie d'un croissant ? »

Arthur rit.

« Non, sérieusement, je meurs de faim. »

« _Ferme-la_. »

« Pourquoi, tu as une meilleure idée ? » Demande Eames de manière suggestive.

Arthur soupire, nichant son visage dans le cou d'Eames.

« Il se pourrait bien », ronronne-t-il.

« Hum ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Arthur chuchote dans son oreille, _des œufs au plat et des saucisses_ , et Eames éclate de rire.

« Ça te plairait ? » Demande Arthur, une main dans les cheveux encore humides d'Eames.

« Mon Dieu, _oui_. Ça m'a l'air absolument génial. »

Eames se retourne et l'embrasse. Arthur ne tarde pas à le repousser, parce qu'avec Eames une chose mène _inéluctablement_ à une autre chose et que cette autre chose est _inéluctablement_ le sexe, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais il ne veut pas poursuivre cette histoire de _sexe sur le sol de la salle de bain._

« Alors lâche-moi et va dans la cuisine », dit-il.

Eames sourit.

« Oh Arthur, j'aime tellement quand tu donnes des ordres. »

OooOooOooO

C'est vendredi matin, déjà la mi-journée et ils sont encore au lit, enlacés.

« lut', _darling_ », marmonne Eames.

Arthur gémit un peu et murmure quelque chose à propos d'Eames et d'une malédiction, de sa haine contre la lumière du jour et de son désir de ne pas se lever. Il ressemble à quelqu'un qui vient de s'épuiser les trois dernières nuits en sexe particulièrement énergique (ce qui est le cas, parce qu'Eames l'a laissé tranquille en début de semaine).

Eames aime Arthur comme ça, endormi et calme. Il est grognon mais trop fatigué pour vraiment s'énerver sur quoi que ce soit. Eames décide d'en profiter – il _est_ opportuniste, après tout - et tire Arthur plus près, tout contre lui. Il lutte mollement pendant quelques secondes. C'est plutôt pathétique. Il geint faiblement pour être libéré, mais se rend assez rapidement et s'installe contre Eames, la tête sous son menton.

« Tu es un con borné », s'exaspère-t-il.

Eames glousse et caresse ses cheveux. Parce qu'il a tous les droits sur lui.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime », murmure Arthur sans avoir eu l'intention que ça sonne aussi tendre.

« Ouais », répond Eames. « J'en ai. »

Ils sont à deux doigts de se faire un câlin. Arthur n'en est pas spécialement ravi, ce qui est plutôt drôle, considérant toutes les autres choses qu'il est prêt à faire avec Eames. Il se laisse être dorloté, caressé, embrassé, mais ça ne dure jamais trop longtemps car son niveau de tolérance est faible.

Mais après cela il est embarrassé, ennuyé et heureux.

Un matin, tandis qu'Eames l'enlace, Arthur dit sur un ton qui se veut désinvolte mais qui ne l'est en rien car Arthur _ne parle jamais_ de manière désinvolte : « J'imagine que tu as connu beaucoup de types. »

C'est une question délicate et Eames le sait. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait demandé il aurait répondu _n'oublie pas aussi les filles_ , mais là c'est _Arthur_.

« Eh bien », répond-il avec le plus de tact dont il est capable. « Je suppose qu'on s'est tous les deux amusés. Tu sais ce que c'est. »

Arthur cligne des yeux.

« Non. Je ne sais pas. »

Son regard est sincère et perçant.

« C'est… », commence Eames en massant la nuque d'Arthur avec son pouce, décidant de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. « C'est rien de spécial. C'est juste aller dans un bar, s'enivrer, trouver quelqu'un qui cherche la même chose que toi. C'est l'incapacité de se rappeler la majeure partie de ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain matin. Ça ne signifie rien. »

Et Eames est conscient que là, tout de suite, il ressemble à une catin bon marché, pourtant il n'a jamais vraiment pensé cela auparavant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de le faire. C'était juste sa vie. Il l'a prise pour ce qu'elle valait et c'était amusant et il était jeune et irresponsable. Il n'a jamais rien vu de mal dans le fait de « _s'amuser_ ». Mais c'était avant. Il ne peut pas revenir en arrière et se réveiller dans un lit inconnu avec une fille qui est clairement plus jolie après dix shots d'alcool, à être fauché, à être malade, à avoir des gueules de bois et des IST.

Une part d'Arthur se dit qu'Eames reste le même, qu'il l'utilisera et s'en ira, et une autre part se dit que toute cette situation est dangereuse parce que ça fera atrocement mal si Eames le quitte, et encore une autre part de lui se dit que ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant.

La première part d'Arthur c'est sa tête, la seconde son cœur et la troisième son pénis. Et vous ne devriez jamais, _jamais_ écouter vos parties génitales, parce que ce sont des petites bâtardes excitées qui ont presque toujours tort.

Eames le regarde et veut juste le tenir dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il ne le quittera jamais, le chuchoter à son oreille encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'est la vérité, le lui rappeler tous les jours lorsqu'il se réveille et quand il s'endort. Mais il sait que c'est stupide de faire des promesses qu'Arthur ne croira pas et que lui-même ne tiendra pas.

Donc il se retourne sur Arthur et l'observe avant de dire de manière très possessive : « Je ne vais nulle part. » Et ensuite il le dit de nouveau, en souriant et en l'embrassant entre chaque mot.

« Je – ne –vais –nulle –part. »

Arthur se met à rire.

« Lâche-moi. »

Eames remue légèrement, leurs corps appuyés l'un contre l'autre et Arthur laisse échapper un halètement presqu'inaudible.

« Hum… Non. »

« Lâche-moi, Eames. »

« Jamais. »

Arthur essaye de le pousser mais Eames est trop lourd et Arthur se tortille et se tord et ils engagent une lutte acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur réussisse à faire rouler Eames avant de tomber aux pieds du lit, hilares.

« Idiot », dit Arthur empêtré dans Eames et dans les draps.

Et ensuite il l'embrasse et ça semble important, comme la réponse à une question dont il ne se souvient pas avoir posée.

Certains jours ils flânent et discutent. (Bon, ils ne font pas _que_ discuter. Mais ils discutent vraiment beaucoup. Tout autant que… oui.) Eames parle d'anciens boulots et Arthur rit de toutes les choses stupides qu'il a pu faire et le gronde pour toutes les choses dangereuses qu'il a faites.

Arthur peut rester assis avec son carnet de croquis pendant des heures et des heures, perdu dans ses paradoxes, pris au piège d'un autre monde. Eames est prêt à le libérer de ce monde dès qu'il en aura marre d'observer quelqu'un qu'il ne comprend pas dessiner des choses qu'il ne comprend pas non plus, et décide que la meilleure méthode de le ramener à la réalité est de laisser traîner ses mains un peu partout sur lui tandis qu'il dessine.

« Eames, qu'est-ce que tu f –oh _merde,_ putain, oh c'est –ne bouge pas tu es en train ruiner ce diagramme ! Ah, bordel –laisse-moi juste poser mon carnet – _merde_ \- sérieusement, tu vas mettre de l'encre de partout –Oh et puis merde, espèce d'abruti, viens là et _embrasse-moi_. »

C'est à Paris qu'Arthur a réalisé plusieurs choses.

1\. Il aime tellement Eames que ça le _terrifie_.

2\. Les croissants sont le cadeau donné par Dieu à la France.

3\. Eames et lui resteront ensemble. Il se fiche que ce soit difficile ou dangereux. Il reste avec lui _qu'importe le prix._

4\. Le staff de l'hôtel mérite définitivement un pourboire astronomique, vu le bruit qu'ils ont fait.

5\. Eames l'aime.

6\. Eames l'aime, _lui_. Bordel.

Mais à un moment donné, il va falloir qu'ils redescendent sur terre. Ils doivent retourner bosser, se pencher sur la prochaine affaire, gagner de l'argent. Ils aimeraient simplement rester là, paresseux, alanguis, débordant d'amour. Mais ils ne peuvent pas.

Ainsi, durant leur dernier jour à Paris, ils marchent sans but dans les rues et Arthur laisse Eames tenir sa main et les pigeons s'envolent loin d'eux et ils disent silencieusement au revoir à la ville.

« Nous reviendrons », assure Eames.

Arthur sourit mais il n'est pas sûr de le croire, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra d'eux. Ça l'effraie, l'incertitude. Eames l'effraie aussi, ou peut-être est-ce la façon dont Eames le fait se sentir qui lui fait peur.

« Oui », répond-il distraitement.

Eames lève les yeux sur la Tour Eiffel et ensuite regarde Arthur et le tire plus près de lui par le col, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? » Demande Arthur platement. « Nous partons. »

« Oh _darling_ », souffle Eames. « Je quitte peut-être Paris, mais je le fais _avec toi_. Ne trouves-tu pas ça excitant ? »

Arthur se mord la lèvre.

« Oui », répond-il. « Oui, en quelque sorte. »

Et il embrasse Eames et pense à ce qui arrivera ensuite.

* * *

 **Aaaah je les aime, ces deux-là.**

 **Pour les curieux qui passeraient par ici, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Maly.**


End file.
